Noite Escura
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Como Doggett e Skinner vêem o sofrimento de Scully, quando ela encontra Mulder morto como ela se sente.


**Autora:** Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva **Fic de Nº: 23**

**Data:** 04/03/2001

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa estória não pertencem a mim, mas a 20th Century Fox, a 1013 Production, a seu criador Chris Carter e aos atores que dão vida aos seus personagens. Pois essa estória só tem o objetivo de promover a diversão dos eXcers como eu.

**Classificação:** Livre, Um pouco Shipper (isso dependerá da visão de cada um), Mitológica.

**Spoilers:** This is Not Happening

**Sinopse:** Como Doggett e Skinner vêem o sofrimento de Scully, quando ela encontra Mulder morto. Como ela sente-se.

**Nota 1: **Gente, essa fic é mais uma baseada no diário da Scully, essa é a Quinta fanfic nesse estilo, pois a primeira chamava-se o Diário de Scully, as restantes sem querer formou uma trilogia que foram as fics: Parte de Você, Chuva das Almas e Tristes Pensamentos. Que agora vem se juntar a essa que pode ser considerada a Quarta, mas não precisa ler as outras para saber dessa, pois elas são interligadas, mas podem por si só serem compreendidas. Aviso logo, que adoro escrever estórias estilo o diário, principalmente quando é a Scully. 

**Nota 2: **Isso aqui é baseado nos vídeos que vi e me arrancaram algumas lagrimas, pois são muito tristes e aviso logo, pode ter spoiler.

Noite Escura

"_O desespero estampado na face dela, tentando vencer a força dos meus braços que apenas tentavam conter e evitar seu sofrimento, mas eles não resistiram a força dela que procuravam o parceiro, obviamente o pai do seu filho e o mais obvio, seu amado. Nunca vi tal força em uma mulher, por isso eu a admiro, pois ela tem força e determinação, uma verdadeira guerreira que enfrentou de forma determinada a morte do amado, do parceiro e do amigo que sempre defendera._

_Agora vê-la acariciar o rosto dele, como se isso o trouxesse de volta, aquilo me dava um sentimento de pena ao ver a fragilidade dela, que nunca vi, mas ali, para ele e por ele estavam expostas, ali terminava a busca, ali crescia meu sentimento de impotência, não pude traze-lo vivo para ela como havia prometido, não podia retirar aquela tristeza dela, aquele sentimento de revolta, aquele sentimento de prostração, depois de que tudo ocorreu."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ao vê-la antes falando com tal admiração dele, relembrando uma conversa do passado, o sorriso misturado com a tristeza, o choro entregue dela. Mas ela estava certa, não sei como, mas estava. Havia terminado tudo como viu em seu sonho. Será um laço forte que eles conservam capaz dela poder saber de tal detalhe? Mais um mistério deles._

_Mas agora, vê-la olhar para ele caído no chão, morto. Faz-me sentir culpado, pois se o tivesse detido naquela noite, isso não estaria ocorrendo, mais uma vez fracassei, como sempre fracassei com eles, sempre tentei ajuda-los e os prejudiquei, acho que nunca conseguirei ajuda-los verdadeiramente. Quando entro no quarto e vejo de joelhos chorando inconformada, eu me aproximo tentando acalma-la, ela parecia uma criança ferida, uma criança cujo o brinquedo mais valioso e importante fora-lhe roubado. Na verdade foi."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Os galhos das arvores pararam de se mover, o vento era inexistente, os ruídos dos animais do bosque desapareceram, a musica dos grilos foram interrompidas. Ao chegar lá que o vi caído no chão, meu único pensamento era alcança-lo, ter certeza de que estou em um pesadelo. Ao me desvencilhar dos braços de alguém que me prendia, eu fui caminhando lentamente, o som dos meus passos sobre as folhas secas, provocavam uma lúgubre canção, um vento gélido passar por mim, deixando aquele ambiente mais funesto._

_Ao sentir minha mão tocar seu rosto frio, aquela confirmação era fúnebre, triste e sem sentido. Tudo escureceu-se a minha volta, eu precisava trazer aquele homem para salva-lo, corri o máximo que pude para aquela casa, procurei por toda ela, como um homem sedento procura a água, ao entrar no ultimo quarto e não encontra-lo, foi como se só naquele momento minha alma fosse usurpada._

_Senti minha perna fraca, deixei que meu choro corresse livre, pois não conseguia prende-lo, não tinha forças para tal, gritei de indignação, com Deus, com o mundo. Aquilo era impossível, se Deus era tão benevolente com os outros, por que ele me tira a quarta pessoa da minha vida, sem ela poder me dizer o que precisava ouvir?_

_Por que levou meu pai sem dizer que aprovava o caminho que eu segui? Por que levou Melissa sem ela poder dizer que estava do meu lado? Por que levará Emily antes de me chamar de mãe? Por que levará Mulder antes dele dizer que me amava? Por que justamente comigo? Por que tudo tende acontecer comigo? Por que o mau acontece com pessoas boas?_

_Tu não és generoso, tu não és bom, pois espalhas a guerra, a fome, os males, a tristeza. Onde está tua misericórdia que não a vejo. Por que eu devo sofrer? Pois quantas pessoa não ajudei? Pois para quantas pessoas não fiz o bem? Nunca recebi este em dobro? Me deste um filho, mas cobraste um alto preço por ele, não sei se posso pagar, Deus! _

_A revolta me tomou de forma forte e sentida. Minhas forças tinham sido roubadas, minhas armas tomadas, minha frieza retirada. Eu ali em parte morria. Senti os braços amigos me darem a proteção que para mim naquele momento faltava, chorar era apenas meu desejo, viver tinha perdido seu sentido, lutar tinha ganho outra conotação, vencer tinha perdido seu significado._

_Entregue agora estou, depois de sepulta-lo, eu entreguei minha vida, esperança, amor e sentido para a luta nas mãos daquela criança. Pois ela foi a única coisa que restava, paguei um preço muito alto para tê-la, agora eu a terei. Aqui parte de mim morre e outra tenta sobreviver. Foste forte, humano, honesto, amigo e amado._

_Dana Scully."_

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui. Desculpa se os agradecimentos são poucos, mas digamos que ao terminar de ver os vídeos desse episódio e escrever essa fic, eu absorvi um pouco da tristeza deles. Fiquei um pouco deprimida, mau de autor. Mas espero que tenham gostado e mandem Feed!


End file.
